warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Seek and Find
Skull, son of the dark, Shine, daughter of the light, Hook, son of the water must come together to find something lost among that clans. But will they ever find something lost through many generations? -Leafwhisker 21:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One Greenstar looked across the cliff. A meeting, that's what would happen. "Cats of SkyClan, come to the Sky Cliff for a clan meeting!" he yowled and warily, cats began to come out of their den. "What is it today?" a cat hissed from the crowd. Greenstar narrowed his eyes, then finally found the cat who dared counter his orders. "Scarfang, how dare you speak like that to the clan leader!" Rosefur hissed. Scarfang snorted and unsheathed his claws, revealing white claws. He skimmed them along Rosefur's coat. She glared at him, then looked at their leader. "Greenstar, surely you don't allow this!" she called from the crowd, but Greenstar ignored her. "You all know the hidden relics, and have decided it is time for you to hunt for them. I am choosing three cats worthy of this mission." he called. Every cat froze. "Ah, I'll be the one to get them all." Scarfang called from the crowd. Greenstar gave him a stern look. "The ones worthy of this are: Rabbitwing, Rainfeather, and Scarfang!" he called, regretting the last name, but StarClan had decided this. Now all he had to do was wait and see if he was correct. Skull looked across at Hook. "Find anything yet?" he asked. Hook shook his head. "Not yet, maybe we could ask a loner or something..." he mumbled. Shine snorted. "The clan cat might find us!" she replied, "Then we can never find the Dune Cave!" "Sorry for trying to help." Hook shot back. Shine shook her head and leaped across a river. "Skull, can you control it yet?" Hook asked. Skull shook his head. "I wish I could, but I can't." Shine looked at the water and then at Hook. "Can I?" she asked. "Sure, it's good to test once in awhile." he meowed. Skull watched as the water slowly evaporated. He looked in amazement, even though he had seen in multiple times. Hook looked up at the sky, then at the ground. Out of nowhere, a waterfall appeared, covering the ground in water. Shine sighed and walked along, not stopping for the other two. "Shine, wait!" Skull called, but she ignored them. "What did we do?" Skull asked Hook. He purred. "Shine hates water, so left when I made it appear." Hook replied. "Oh.." Skull mumbled, feeling stupid for asking that. "Well, should we follow?" "Of course." Hook agreed and they ran through the water to find Shine. Before Skull reached the forest, he heard something. "Along the path you will find three, one battle, one of knowledge, one of peace..." Skull gasped, but headed on. This was nothing, he couldn't even walk through the shadows yet... Chapter Two Scarfang looked at Rabbitwing and Rainfeather in disgust. "Come on!" he hissed. Rabbitwing glared at his clanmate and looked back at Rainfeather. "Rainfeather, you okay?" he asked his littermate. Rainfeather nodded. "I'm fine, just a thorn in my pad." she mumbled. Scarfang snorted then leaped across a creek. Rabbitwing followed him, but Rainfeather stayed behind. "Rainfeather, are you sure?" Rabbitwing muttered. "Yes, I'm fine!" Rainfeather spat. Rabbitwing gasped as he saw a cut down Rainfeather's belly. "Who did that to you?" he asked. Scarfang looked at Rabbitwing and snorted. "A rogue did, no doubt. But we can't wait here, we're gonna have to leave her." he replied. "No!" Rabbitwing yowled. He unsheathed his claws and raked them across Scarfang's face. "You dare attack me?" Scarfang hissed. Rabbitwing stepped back. He shot a glare at a passing group of rogues. Two ran away, but one disappeared. "What was that?" he asked Scarfang. Scarfang looked at it, but saw nothing. "What's what, mouse-brain?" "Never mind." Rabbitwing muttered. He got ready to spring, but before he could a figure clawed Scarfang from behind. The cat was a tom, and had a white pelt with shaded red eyes... "Who are you?" Rabitwing asked. "Skull." the tom muttered, but before he could turn away, Scarfang held him down. "I. Want. That. Power." he hissed in the rogue's ear. Skull shot up, and ran away towards the forest. "Well, should we go onwards"? Rabbitwing asked. "No, plan changed, we're hunting down that cat and killing him." Scarfang hissed. Shine sighed as Skull appeared from the shadows. "Where's you run off to?" Hook asked. "Er, to hunt." Skull lied. "Then why is there no prey?" "I messed up." Skull mumbled. Shine snorted and stared into Skull's eyes. "Where were you?" she hissed. Skull glared at her. "You know those group of cats?" Shine nodded. "Well, I went over to ask them something, and the big tom attacked me." Skull ended. Hook looked at him and gasped. "The black tom with the scars?" "Yup, him." "I sensed he was dangerous..." Hook mumbled. Shine rolled her eyes then bounded towards the forest. Hook looked at Skull, then followed Shine. Skull looked at them, but didn't follow. Do they not trust me? Chapter Three Skull sighed as he padded towards Hook and Shine, but they still didn't wait. "SHINE!" Skull yowled, but she didn't reply. "HOOK!" he screeched again. Hook paused and looked back. He shrugged and followed Shine. Skull growled, and looked at his paws in confusion. But he didn't any. Skull gasped, and turned around, but he didn't see his body. He ran towards them, and Shine look at him- or rather his shadow. Suddenly a wall of water crashed into him. He looked up and saw a creek pouring on him. Before he new it, Shine was staring at the water. "No..." Skull mumbled, but she could not hear him. As if there was no gravity, Skull began to slowly come off the ground. Finally he began to see his paws. He purred, realizing that he was a cat again. The he gasped. He was falling. Scarfang looked up to see a cat falling in the air. Scarfang snorted. "I've believe that when hedgehogs fly." he muttered. He looked across at Rainfeather and Rabbitwing. He glared at Rabbitwing, he was too caring. Finding himself staring in the distance, he shook his head. "Rabbitwing, I want you to patrol the area." he growled. "No, Rainfeather needs me." he snarled. "Do as you're told!" Scarfang hissed. Rabbitwing flinched and walked towards the forest. When Scarfang couldn't see the tom, he padded towards Rainfeather. "Rainfeather, I see you've groomed your coat." Scarfang commented. Rainfeather unsheathed her claws. "Don't you dare." she snarled. Scarfang looked taken back. "Do what?" he asked in mock puzzlement. "I know what if did to Greenstar." "What, you think a she-cat like you can stop me?" Scarfang snorted in disbelief. "You don't know what I can do." Rainfeather hissed. "I'll make a deal." Scarfang started, still gazing intently in Rainfeather's eyes, "be my mate, or you die." "NO!" Rainfeather yowled, and jumped up. Scarfang snorted. "I see you've made your choice." he muttered and unsheathed his claws. Before he could do anything, a cat broke the silence. Hook ran towards the she-cat and tom. Before he could stop himself, he swiped at the tom's face. No words were spoken, only a gasp from the she-cat. To his amazement, she fought on Hook's side. "Rainfeather!" the tom warned. Rainfeather ignored him and put a scratch in his eye. He yowled in fury and clawed Hook's side, leaving a flatal wound. Hook claposed, and the she-cat stopped fighting. She stared at Hook and the tom planted a claw in her side. Rainfeather screeched and fell to the ground, the tom then advanced on Hook. "No you don't!" a voice shouted and Skull tackled the tom. "Skull!" Hook meowed in disbelief. "Help her!" Skull grunted. Hook nodded and went over to the she-cat. "It'll be okay." he soothed. He was about to help the cat up when everything went black. Shine looked at the lake and purred, this was near Relic of Water. "Hook, could you find it?" she asked but one cat answered. "Hook!" she hissed. Still no answer. She turned around to see no cat behind her. She ran towards the Green Forest. Finally she saw Hook and Skull. Hook was laying down and Skull was staring at him in worry. "Skull!" Shine screeched and he looked up. "Shine, Hook, well he's not breathing." he muttered. Shine ran towards them. She put her paw near Hook's throat and purred. "He's alive." she mumbled. "How'd you do that?" "I saw some Twolegs do this and thought it would work." Skull nodded, grabbed Moss Water, and put it near his mouth. Hook started to coughed and Shine sighed in refief. "What... happened..?" he asked Shine. "Well, neither of you will believe this but I found Relic of Water." Chapter Four Skull purred. "You're right, we don't believe you." Hook glared at Skull then looked around, as if looking for something. "Where's Rainfeather?" he breathed. Skull looked at him, "Who's Rainfeather? The she-cat?" Hook nodded, "Yes, did you lead you to her Gather Place?" Skull tilted his head, "Gather Place?" "I don't know, but cats seem to gather there." Hook muttered. Shine shrugged and looked at Hook. "Well I found it whether you believe me or not." she hissed and ran into the High Hill. "Well come on!" Skull and Hook looked at each other and bolted after Shine. They gasped when they saw a huge lake, sparkling with what looked my diamonds. In the middle was a square shaped figure, the relic of Water. "Shine, try and make the water disappear." the tom demanded. "I can't, we'll have to swim." Shine told Hook. Hook looked at her then felt his fur stand on end. "But, if we touch it.." "We burn up." Skull finished. Hook gaped at him. "We will?" Skull nodded, "You can only have the cat born of that touch it, but they will melt once they reach the water." "Great, now what?" Shine spat. "I don't know, wait, Skull, remember how you moved with the shadows?" "Yeah, are you saying I could get you there that way?" Hook nodded. "I'll give it a try, sure, grab my tail." Skull ordered. Hook did so and they melted into the shadows, reappearing at the relic. He put his paws on it but something made him freeze. "Thank you for getting that for us."